The Two Towers The Lost Chapter
by Aleerah
Summary: The members learn that they can not really trust anyone, not even their closest friends and allies. Please review and tell me wht you think, but no flames. I will not respond to them. Thank you. Aleerah.


Disclaimer- I do not own the characters, or places in the following story. They are the creation of J. R. R. Tolkien.

It was late. The fellowship decided to stop for the night. As he sighed with weariness Strider said, " This forest clearing will be a good place to camp." "ALRIGHT!" all four hobbits shouted as huge grins spread across their faces.

Over head they had a canopy of stars. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were laying beside the small camp fire Strider had built.

"You know, they really are beautiful, Mr. Frodo," Sam said with a smile.

"What are beautiful Sam?" Frodo asked feeling a little confused.

"The stars," Sam said dreamily "Mr. Frodo, sir, what are we going to do once this adventure is over?"

"Well," Frodo said as he started to smile," we can go back to the Shire, or join the Elves when they leave Middle Earth." With that Frodo's eyes fluttered shut and he slept. Soon after Sam, Merry, and Pippin joined Frodo in sleep. Not far off Gimli and Boromir stood guard over the four hobbits.

Legolas and Aragon sat off to the side in the shadows.

"I do not understand where Gandalf is at," said Aragon . " I fear that me may have ran into trouble." As Legolas sat there and listened to his friend, a smile started to play at the corner of his mouth. " I do not see what is so funny that you have to smile" Aragon said starting to get annoyed.

"I highly doubt," Legolas said as his grin got bigger, " that a wizard can get into trouble and be able to get out of it.

"Yes, well I still worry. We should have ran into him here." Aragon said with a heavy sigh.

"Alas my poor Aragon he will be here. If not we will surely meet up with him soon."

"Legolas pleas call me Strider. I do not stand out as much," said Aragon laughing. Then out of nowhere they heard Gimli start shouting and yelling.

"What is the matter? Why are you shouting Gimli?" Strider asked. Gandalf was all the dwarf had to say.

"Gandalf? Here?" a sleepy Frodo asked.

"Yes, little one," Boromir said, " he has just arrived."

"Oh OK," yawned Frodo," tell him I said hi" was all he managed to get out before sleep over took him again.

The next morning the four hobbits woke to the others talking and laughing. " What's going on?" Sam, Merry, Pippin asked as the rubbed the sleep from their eyes. Then out of nowhere Frodo yelled, "Gandalf, you're here!" The hobbit than ran up to Gandalf and gave him a huge hug.

After Frodo released him Gandalf said hello to all of the hobbits. " I have really good news. Frodo, you no longer have to carry the ring. Sauron has been defeated." Gandalf said.

"Really?" Frodo asked looking a little lost and confused.

"Really, now Frodo let me have the ring," Gandalf said with a smile. As soon as Gandalf said this Strider and Legolas realized something was wrong. They did nothing, they wanted to see what Frodo would do.

"N-no Gandalf," Frodo said a little nervous, "I will not give you or anyone else the ring. I was told to keep it by my side."

"Well, who ever told you that was a fool. A damn fool I tell you," was Gandalf's reply his smile vanishing.

For a few minuets Frodo just stood there looking at Gandalf. He just stood there staring at the old wizard like he did not recognize him anymore.

"But Gandalf, it was you who said I should not leet the ring my side." Frodo said. With that Frodo and the rest of the fellowship surrounded the impostor.

"Where is Gandalf? And what did you do to him!" Sam yelled. All the impostor did was stand there and laugh. Kept laughing until Strider could not stand it any more. Without warning Strider attacked!

"You really are a fool Aragon, son of Arathorn. You need to learn how to control that temper of yours," said Gandalf. With that remark he threw Strider into a near by tree and vanished.

"Quick, me get as far away as possible," said Boromir breaking the silence.

Legolas mean while was helping Strider up

"Strider, my love, are you ok?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Please do not worry about me so much my love," Strider said laughing.

The Fellowship started at once. They were not far from Rohan. They would seek shelter there and wait for news from the real Gandalf.


End file.
